Where We Stand
by DfangOO
Summary: One year after the Fourth Shinobi War Naruto has a problem of a different kind. His long time feelings for Sakura and his growing feelings for Hinata. This is one way I see this triangle being resolved.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related. **

**Note: This is how I see the triangle with Naruto, Hinata and Sakura being resolved. **

**Where We Stand**

One year ago the shinobi world fell into chaos as the Fourth Shinobi War was fought. Kaguya returned as the Infinte Tsukuyomi threatened to turn people into White Zetsu. The world was saved and the war is over now. Naruto Uzumaki is considered a hero of that war. He is now greatly respected for his achievements. This was something he had always strived for. He has fought ever since he was a kid to be acknowledged and respected by others. He has not only achieved that, but he is also on the road to being Hokage one day.

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha now. It was certainly a good day for some training. Naruto was doing just that at Team 7's old training ground. He was working up a sweat training with his clones. Something had been on his mind for a long time now. That something would be two people by the name of Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga.

For the longest time Naruto has had feelings for Sakura. She was his teammate and his first love. Even though he knew Sakura had eyes only for Sasuke he still waited and hoped that one day she would return his feelings. They had gotten closer since they were kids who first joined Team 7. They were actually very good friends now.

When Naruto was younger Hinata was someone he rarely noticed or spoke to. She was always quiet and shy. Whenever she was around him she would stutter and turn red from blushing. He had no clue that Hinata actually had feelings for him until she confessed that day he fought Pain. Hinata was willing to give up her life to protect him. Hinata had become someone he couldn't help noticing now. If he were to be honest with himself he was starting to have feelings for Hinata too.

This is the cause of Naruto's confusion. Two people who have come to mean more to him than most and he doesn't know which one to choose. While he is starting to have feelings for Hinata he still doesn't know where he stands with Sakura. This couldn't wait any longer and so he decided he needed to talk to someone.

**Tsunade's house –**

Tsunade Senju, one of the Legenday Sannin had retired from being Hokage. That title is now held by Kakashi. She was now enjoying the rest of her life in the Leaf Village while still helping at the hospital every now and then if necessary. Sakura was now in charge of running the hospital and Tsunade knew it was in capable hands. It was late at night now when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh Naruto, how nice to see you," said Shizune.

"Hey Shizune, how are you?"

"We've been doing fine. What brings you here," she asked.

"Is Granny Tsunade here? I need to talk to her about something," Naruto said.

Shizune could see by the look on Naruto's face that it was something important. "Yes she's here. Please come in."

Naruto stepped inside while Shizune went to get Tsunade. It wasn't long before the three were sitting at a table drinking tea while he explained his situation to them.

"So that's my problem. I'm not sure what I should do here," said Naruto. "I know Hinata deserves an answer, but I still don't know what to do about Sakura."

"I see, I was wondering when you would make a choice," said Tsunade. She took a sip of her tea and set it back down. "Why come to me though?"

"I don't know," Naruto said shrugging. "I guess I just felt I could talk to you about it."

Tsunade smiled softly at him. It was an unspoken truth that Naruto and her both considered each other family. "Well I'm no expert on love that's for sure. Personally I still don't get what Sakura sees in Sasuke. I care for the girl, but Sasuke has never done anything except hurt her." She took another sip of her tea before she continued. "I know about Sakura's confession in the Land of Iron."

Naruto was surprised at the mention of it, but he couldn't deny it. "I admit that hurt. I know why Sakura did it, I do. She felt guilty over that promise so she was trying to make me give up on Sasuke. It still hurt though."

"Even so a part of me still has feelings for Sakura."

"You know they say you never forget your first love. I think you already know that you just need to do. You need to talk to Sakura and see where you stand once and for all. You won't be able to move on until you do," said Tsunade.

Naruto knew she was right. "Yeah, I know. I'm just scared I guess."

"You're afraid because once you talk to Sakura it's final right?" Naruto could only nod in agreemient. "It's still something that needs to be done though. Whatever happens you'll be able to stop waiting."

Naruto stood up and decided that she was right. He just needed to get this over with. "I know what I need to do. Thanks Granny," he said with his trademark grin.

"Brat, I've told you not to call me that," said Tsunade. She didn't even throw anything or try to hit him for it. "Now go so I can get back to bed."

**Sakura's apartment –**

It was one of those days were Sakura Haruno was glad to be home. It had been a long day at the hospital. It seemed like it was just one crisis after another and that is on top of patients complaining to her. Right now she just wanted to relax in peace and quiet. That was before it was interrupted with a knock at her door.

"Naruto," Sakura questioned surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Sakura, I know it's late and everything," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Um, I really needed to talk to you about something. It's kinda important."

Sakura raised and eyebrow at her friend. She had no idea why he was so nervous. She let him in to see what this was about. "What's going on Naruto," she asked tiredly.

Naruto took a moment to ready himself for what was about to come. He had a pretty good idea what Sakura's answer was going to be, but that doesn' t mean he was looking forward to hearing it. "Sakura," he began.

The way he said her name surprised her. He wasn't being his usual upbeat self right now. He stared intently into her eyes and that frightened her a little.

"Sakura this can't wait any longer," he said as he stood in the center of her living room with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure you know that Hinata confessed to me during my fight with Pain."

Sakura wasn't stupid. She could see where this was going and she honestly didn't know if she was ready for this. She simply nodded and waited for Naruto to continue.

"I need to giver her an answer. She deserves one and I've kept her waiting a long time. The thing is, I still have feelings for you Sakura."

Sakura had to avert her eyes as she knew about his feelings for her. She was also ashamed of the pain she had caused him. Her confession in the Land of Iron was at the top of that list.

"I can't keep doing this Sakura," he said finally. "I've spent years waiting to see if you would return my feelings. Hinata deserves an answer, but I can't give her one with this uncertainty about you."

"I've always wanted you to be happy. I hoped that it would be with me, but I knew how you felt about Sasuke. So if it was him you really wanted I would have stood aside and let you be with him."

Sakura unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself as she started to tear up. She knew what Naruto was asking for.

"N-Naruto," she began with a low voice. "I. I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you. I'm sorry for everything."

"I never held any of that against you. You know that Sakura," he said. His voice was just as low as hers.

"I wish it was you Naruto. I really do wish it was you," she said as the tears started to come now. "Loving Sasuke hurts. I wish I didn't feel the way I do about him. I know he's not in the village right now, but I just can't let it go. I can't." It hurt Sakura to say the words. She didn't want to do this, but she knew that she owed it to Naruto. She really did care for Naruto and wanted him to be happy.

"You know I kinda saw this coming. I thought this might be your answer when I came over. I guess I just needed to hear you say it," said Naruto. "Well I guess that's it then." He began walking past Sakura toward her door.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be you Naruto," she said with her back still to him.

"Thanks Sakura. Goodnight," he said as he walked out the door. Even though Naruto expected this to come it was still hard to hear. Even so, he was feeling like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He had his answer, now it was time to give Hinata hers.

Sakura slowly made her way to her bedroom after he had left. She made her way over to her nightstand and picked up her picture of Team 7 when they were kids. This was when Sasuke was till with them in the village. She dropped down onto her bed and started sobbing.

**Hyuga House –**

Of all the things Naruto was expecting when he came over this was not it. The blond now found himself facing Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father. The older man stared intently at him. Naruto had said he needed to talk to Hinata. Hiashi was not blind, he could see his daughter's feelings for the blond. He had even heard about her what she had done during the fight with Pain and that included her confession. Hiashi like many had come to respect Naruto for his achievments. He was a hero to this village and it was a title the young man had certainly earnted. Even so that last thing he wanted was to see his daughter hurt, hero to this village or not.

"I'll get straight to the point. What are your intentions here," said Hiashi.

"I'm here to giver Hinata an answer to her confession," Naruto stated.

"It took you awhile didn't it? It's been over a year since then."

That statement stung Naruto. He knew that was true and he certainly felt guilty about it. "I know. I've kept her waiting longer than I should have. I've been confused about some things. Now that I've settled that confusion I can give her the answer she deserves."

"I see. Well then I suppose I should leave you two to talk then. Wouldn't you agree Hinata," said Hiashi.

Hinata jumped at hearing her name. She had just gotten ready for bed when she had a craving for something sweet. When she saw Naruto there talking to her father she was surprised. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Hearing Naruto say he was here to give her an answer took her by surprise. He remembered her confession. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear this. She waked out of her hiding place to see Naruto's surprised expression.

Naruto and Hinata had moved to somewhere private where they could talk. Hinata knew this was it and the thought of it scared her. "Hinata I'm sorry," Naruto began. "I've kept you waiting a long time I know. I'm sorry for that."

"I guess you know that I've liked Sakura for a long time. Even though I knew she liked Sasuke I kept waiting to see if she would return my feelings. I never really knew you had feelings for me for a long time. When you confessed I didn't know what to think," said Naruto."I never thanked you did I? Thank you Hinata, not just for protecting me but for everything."

"You don't have to thank me Naruto. I'm glad that I could protect you. And I always just wanted you to be happy," said Hinata.

"I didn't know that then, but I do now. I used to think you were just this why and weird girl. Then you showed me that you were also incredibly strong and brave. Showed me that you were kind and loyal too. I've come to care about you more than I thought I would."

Hinata was surprised by his words. She felt happy at hearing them.

"I've come to care about you as something more than a friend."

Again she was surprised. Hinata had feared Naruto would just reject her. Here we was telling her that he did indeed feel something for her.

"You deserved an answer long before now. It was my unresolved issues with Sakura that kept me from giving it to you," said Naruto.

"I went to talk to her earlier. I needed to resolve those issues first. The thing is I pretty much knew what her answer would be before I got there. I just needed to her her say it. She loves Sasuke and that's never going to change. We'll always be friends, but now I feel like I can move on and let go of those feelings I had for her."

Hinata almost couldn't believe it. She could see it in his eyes that he meant every word he was saying.

"Hinata you once told me you loved me. Do you still feel that way," Naruto asked.

"Y-yes, I do. I love you Naruto. I've waited all this time, hoping you would love me too. "

"I could see myself being happy with you Hinata. So could we try going out and see what happens," he asked hopefully.

Hinata felt the need to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She has always wanted to hear Naruto say these things. "Yes Naruto, I'd would like that very much."

Naruto let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He wouldn't have been surprised to hear her turn him down after making her wait so long. To hear her agree to go out with him gave him hope. He reached out and held Hinata's hand in his. He smiled but it wasn't one of his usual goofy smiles. It was a genuine smile of happiness. She might not be his first love, but she just might be his better love.

The End

**Note: **I've been on the fence for a long time between Sakura and Hinata. I could see Naruto with either for different reasons.

Naruto and Sakura have gotten close. I would even call them best friends. I think Sakura does care for Naruto and that he has come to mean more to her than she ever thought he would. NaruSaku has appeal to me because of the development of their friendship since becoming Team 7. The thing is she is so blind when it comes to Sasuke and she causes Naruto pain in one form or another. What do they have in common other than Sasuke? I can't think of anything.

What about Naruto and Hinata. They are both underdogs who worked their butts off to prove themselves to everyone. They are both loyal to their friends and refuse to give up. Hinata has supported Naruto even when no one else did. She never once says anything bad about him or anyone else for that matter. She certainly never physically beats him.


End file.
